Buoy Base
The Buoy Base is the second cave acessible in the area The Crossroads in the game The President's Adventure. Here, the player will find Purple Pikmin and the Violet Candypop Buds for the very first time. There's also the buoy feature, which players will need to use to get by the level. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 Looking like a tutorial for Purple Pikmin creation, the first floor have a few enemies, supposed to be defeated by the Purple Pikmin as a way to "train". There's also the treasure, which five Purple Pikmin are needed to carry, or fifty Red Pikmin. It'll all lead to the hole that will lead to the next sublevel. Wildlife * Violet Candypop Bud x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Red Bulborb x2 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x2 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Ball-Sized Fun (Tennis Ball) - The treasure lies next to the hole for the next sublevel. Sublevel 2 Purple Pikmin will be cast aside in this floor. First, the player must defeat the hazards to clean up the path. After the hazards, there's a few Fiery Blowhogs to be defeated by the fire resistant Red Pikmin. Later, the two treasures are protected by two Cloaking Burrow-nits, which also guards the path to the next floor. Wildlife * Fiery Blowhog x3 (x8 in Hard Difficulty) * Cloaking Burrow-nit x2 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * The Wrecker (Yellow Hammer) - Lies next to the Cloaking Burrow-nit and the exit. * Cake Topping (Cherry) - Lies next to the Cloaking Burrow-nit and the exit. Sublevel 3 Buoys appear here. The mechanic to use buoys is simple: if ten Pikmin is in the deflated buoy, eleven must be in the inflated buoy, so the air can change between buoys and move Pikmin, since the Purple can't reach high areas, and must cross places using the buoys. There are usually two connected with each other, but buoys can also become mazes. There's no treasures here. Wildlife * Red Bulborb x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Creeping Chrysanthemum x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 4 The first brand new enemy of the game appears here. Otherwise harmless, this new enemy can cause trouble. Meet the Evilwisp, a creature from the Honeywisps family. They usually look like Honeywisps, but are just faking. Their true appearance comes out after it is attacked. Defeating it will make a blob of acid fall, what destroys the flower in top of Pikmin's heads. Breeding more Purple Pikmin here open the way to the treasure. Wildlife * Violet Candypop Bud x3 (x5 in Hard Difficulty) * Evilwisp x2 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Red Bulborb x2 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x2 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Party Ball (Disco Ball) - Using Purple Pikmin to destroy the weight barrier open the way to the treasure. * Tall Shoe (High Hills) - Using Purple Pikmin to destroy the weight barrier open the way to the treasure. Sublevel 5 There's two treasures in this floor, and they're both with the enemies spread around here. The light is a little down here, and the enemies walk faster then they're supposed to walk. Sometimes, they attack the player from behind, what can be a really trouble cause. Defeating the two will give away the treasure so the player can advanced rich as always. Wildlife * Red Bulborb x1 * Orange Bulborb x1 Treasures * Spiky Fruit (Pineapple) - Defeating the Red Bulborb. * Link's Chest (Treasure Chest) - Defeating the Orange Bulborb. Sublevel 6 Buoys are in this floor as well. To find the exit, the player must use the buoys to transport all the Pikmin he or she is carring. Two new enemies are presented in this level, the Chaos Snitchbug, who's highly recomended to don't be battled right know, and the Grotto Monster, who is a monster that looks like a big rock, but attack Pikmin that comes near it. The Grotto Monster carries the treasure of the floor and must be defeated. Wildlife * Chaos Snitchbug x1 * Grotto Monster x1 (x3 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Glory Symbol (Golden Pikmin Statuette) - Defeating the Grotto Monster. Sublevel 7 The floor designed as a preparation to the boss incoming. Red Pikmin are needed here, to destroy hazards and defeat the fire based enemies. Honeywisps, as well as Evilwisps, will appear here. Breeding more Purple Pikmin is highly recomended to face the upcoming boss. Wildlife * Violet Candypop Bud x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Fiery Blowhog x4 * Honeywisp x4 * Evilwisp x2 Treasures * Hapiness Girl (Doll) - Lies next to the exit to the next floor. * Cleaning Device (Tooth Brush) - Protected by a barrier next on where the Honeywisps and Evilwisps appear. Sublevel 8 There's a training step level here before reaching the boss' chamber. Some enemies must be defeated before facing the final deal. They both drop treasures, as the boss drops an upgrade. Here, you'll face the Nanny Bulborb. A big female looking like Bulborb with a pink ribbon that is followed by three Dwarf Red Bulborbs. The player must decide between taking down the master or it's pupils first. Wildlife * Red Bulborb x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Orange Bulborb x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Nanny Bulborb BOSS x1 * Dwarf Red Bulborb x3 (Follows the Nanny Bulborb) Treasures * Slippery Cube (Soap) - Defeating the Red Bulborb. * Yummy Triangle (Cake Slice) - Defeating the Orange Bulborb. * Treasure Gauge (Upgrade) - Defeating the Nanny Bulborb. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Buoy Base The fun of an amusement park, with buoys and everything, but... With the plain old Bulborbs to wreck our fun. It's impressive how fast those, excuse me, DUMMIES, breed. Farewell, fun with buoys. It's time for action. Once more. Here, in the what's supposed to be the most fun cave, a challenge is being hold within it's depths.